Moonlight
by creativekat
Summary: This is the story of a girl who changes everything for some of the Soul Eater characters.
1. Ch 1: Prologue

**Moonlight**

Ch: 1 Prologue

The breath was forced out of my body as my back hit the wall. He walked up to me with a crazy look in his eyes. How could I have thought we had a chance? My blade cannot pierce him, even my arrows were useless. Now that my meister was knocked out, we truly had no chance. He raised his blade high above his head. His arms stopped at their highest point and quivered as he looked at me with sad eyes. I almost thought he was going to let us go, but he brought down his blade at my head, hard.

I was five when I first discovered my second transformation. I already knew about my bow and arrows form. I don't remember how, it was just something I knew. Dad was training my twin brother and me. After I fell multiple times trying to swing Jace in his scythe form he decided to have Jace work on meister training. When I changed, I was a sword, with beautiful purple and black lighting markings running up the blade. From my handle hung a crescent moon pendent, the mark of the Solar family. Of my family. I instantly changed back and ran up to my dad.

"Daddy, did you see that, did you see that?" I squealed in excitement. When I hit him, he picked me up and swung me high above his head.

"Oh I did, sweetie, looks like your growing up, soon you won't be my little girl any more."

"No daddy, I'll always be you little girl." He laughed as he pulled me into his arms, hugging me as if he would never let me go.

The next day dad brought me to his favorite apple tree in my grandpa's old farm. He had a camera with him and set it up on its tripod facing the tree. "What's that for Daddy?" I was pointing at the camera.

Dad picked me up and set me on his shoulders, "We are making memories today, Luna." He pressed some buttons on the camera then pointed to an apple in the tree. I nodded, understanding what he meant. He lifted me high in the air so that I could reach the apple in the top of the tree. I barely noticed the flash of light as my fingers rapped around the red fruit. Dad set me on the ground and I held the large apple as if it was the greatest treasure in the world. He smiled his warm smile at me.

"I'm gonna do it someday dad, I'm gonna reach the world all on my own, you'll see, Ill make you proud." I smiled at him, so sure of my words.

He ruffled my hair "And you'll still be my little girl."

A year later, I stood at the edge of the lake by our house holding a bouquet of moonflowers, at midnight. it's a tradition in our family that when someone dies the closest family member releases the moonflowers in a lake at midnight. Mom was crying, alone, no one was there to hold her or dry her tears. A bunch of witches ganged up on them this morning and, even though he was a death scythe, dad couldn't hold them off.

The wind was blowing softly. My curls that were carefully styled by Mom flowed with the wind. The water rippled in the most beautiful way, it was such a shame that it had to be ruined by a sad event. I was crying, the tears flowing slowly but surely down my cheeks to be soaked up by my hair when it brushed up against my face. I took one slow step, then another, until I was about an inch into the freezing water of the lake. My long white dress rippled as the edges soaked up the water. I started bawling. I didn't want to do this. I was only six, how could accept the fact that my dad was gone? Then there was a hand on my shoulder, and another on the hand that held the moonflowers. I looked up to see Jace. He guided my movements gently. The Solar twins released the moonflowers into the lake together that night.

The breath was forced out of my body as my back hit the wall. He walked up to me with a crazy look in his eyes. How could I have thought we had a chance? My blade cannot pierce him, even my arrows were useless. He raised his blade high above his head. His arms stopped at their highest point and quivered as he looked at me with sad eyes. I looked over at Jace, who was knocked out. "I'm sorry." the whisper escaped my lips. I almost thought he was going to let us go, but he brought down his blade at my head, hard.

I herd a clank of metal hitting metal. When I opened my eyes, a short girl was standing over me. She had blocked the boys attack with a chain scythe. It was a very plain weapon, but it had a small red heart on either blade. The meister screamed as she pushed the boy over the edge of the bridge. The crazy boy with light pink hair and a black robe fell into the water with the hawk like meister behind him. I stared in shock as they disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy With Black Blood?

**Moonlight**

Ch: 2 The Boy With Black Blood?

It had been a year since that encounter on the bridge with that strange boy and the girl who followed him over the edge. Jace and I are 15 now. I looked across the room from the doorway to find my brother sitting in his chair with his nose in a book. I walked over to see the title of the book he was reading. Jace glanced up at me, but then continued reading the book as if I was not there. I tilted my head so that I could see the title better. It was a book on different types of soul resonances. I walked around the room and stopped at an empty bookshelf.

"You really packed all your books?" My voice had a hint of annoyance to it.

Jace slammed shut the book his was reading, "Yes, I did pack all my books." His tone matched mine, but he was smiling.

"You know they have a library right?" He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.

Suddenly our mom was standing in the doorway She had a sad smile on her face. "Get your bags its time to go." She said sweetly to me. I walked to my room and picked up my bags. I let out a sigh as I realized that this was the last time in a while that I would see this place. I looked at the picture frame sitting on my nightstand and wondered why I had not packed it. I picked up the frame and smiled at the memory incased inside. It was the day when I was five that Dad took me to the apple tree. The picture was taken right when I grabbed the apple. I wondered how I could have missed the smile on his face. It was one of his happiest moments, holding his little girl out to reach the world.

"Luna, is everything alright?" Mom called from the front door.

"Yeah mom, everything's fine." I slipped the frame into one of my bags and bounded off to the door to say goodbye to my mom as Jace and I left. She made sure I had the key to the apartment we would be staying in.

As I walked out the door, I heard our mom telling Jace to take care of me. It would be about two hours of walking before we made it to death city. After about an hour, I dropped my bag, and sat on it. "Jace I'm tired, let's take a break, please." It shocked me just how much whining was in my voice.

After another half hour of walking Jace finally gave in to my whining. We sat in a diner, sharing a large basket of french fries. I looked around the diner, taking everything in. The seats were a deep red, half of them cut open. It smelled like burnt popcorn, and the lighting was dim. I grabbed the ketchup bottle and tipped it over the french fries. The ketchup didn't come out so I shook it hard. It made a loud squirting sound as it splattered all over Jace. His expression showed his annoyance. "I am so sorry." I squeaked. He only shook his head with a smile as he reached for a napkin to clean up the mess.

After we were done, eating Jace was paying the bill as I sat at the table. A waitress came to clean up the table. She smiled at me "You're lucky to have such a cute boyfriend."

I felt my eyes widen a bit "Oh, he's my brother not my boyfriend." She giggled as he walked back up to the table.

"Hey handsome, got any plans tonight, I get off of work in half an hour." She draped her body over him in a way that made her silver hair hang in front of his face.

It was hard not to laugh at the sight of his face. He was about three shades of red. Jace slowly pushed the waitress off him. "As a matter of fact I do have plans for tonight; I have to get my sister to our new apartment."

The waitress frowned and walked away with an angry stride back to the kitchen. Jace and I laughed together as we left the diner with our bags headed for death city once again. The edges of the city were filled with houses that were falling apart. I watched as a shilling fell from a roof with no obvious cause. Jace grabbed my arm making me jump around to face him. He nodded to the side of him where a girl who looked to be around nine holding a pistol. Her hands were shaking as she tried to point it at Jace.

"I-if you're here to take s-something you might as well go, w-we have nothing left." Her voice was shaking almost as much as her hands.

The pistol spoke in a young boy's voice "I'm sure they are just travelers." The girl continued to hold out the gun aimed at Jace. Jace smiled and walked up to her, taking the pistol from her hands. She whimpered until Jace handed her an apple. She squealed and ran off, ripping the pistol from Jace. He smiled in the direction the girl ran off in.

"Well aren't you just a sweet one." A taunting voice came from the shadows. She had gold hair and her nose was painted black. She seemed like a regular human, until she released her soul protect. "I have a feeling this will be easy."

Jace glanced at me and I turned into my sword form. Jace caught me and assumed a fighting stance. The witch smirked as her shadow turned into a black dog. "Sick 'em." The dog lunged at us, catching me in its teeth as Jace swung. The fight didn't last long. The witch obviously had the upper hand. Jace's right arm turned into a scythe blade. He stabbed it into the dog's head causing it to turn back into a shadow. The witch winced.

"Jace… That hurt her…" He nodded and lunged at her. She sidestepped and punched Jace in the chest. It must not have been hard because Jace didn't budge. He swung me at her side but she kicked his hand, knocking me into the run down house a few feet away.

"You're tougher than I thought, oh well; you're still no match for me. Especially since you don't know you're power." The witch stepped up close to Jace, who scrambled to reach me. The witch hit him hard in the head with a chunk of wood from the side of the house. Jace grabbed my hilt with a shaky hand. His focus was blurred as his head swayed. The witch's fingers turned into claws that she brought down on us.

It would have been a fatal blow to Jace except a boy caught it with his weapon. He reminded me of the attacker that night on the bridge, but instead he was helping us. I watched as he fought the witch. Each move swift and sure. When I returned to my human form, he looked at me with fear. I then noticed Jace had passed out next to me, his head bleeding a bit. I tried to join in the fight to help this boy out, but I was only kicked back against the house by the witch. I slumped to the ground.

The boy kept swinging at the witch until he had knocked her about ten feet away from him. "Scream resonance." The boy's voice had no emotion at all. I don't know how, but that was the first time I noticed the pair of lips on his sword. They opened wide and let out a high-pitched scream. Both the boy and the witch screamed along with it. The witch fell to the ground clutching her head in her hands as she screamed. That's when everything started to form into a haze. My mind slowly unfocused the world around me until everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Huh?

**Moonlight**

Ch: 3 Huh?

I stood at the steps at the school a, few days after being attacked by the witch, with Jace at my side. We had found our apartment easily, and Jace already filled his room with stacks of his favorite books. I glanced at him, a little nervous about what would happen when we walked through the doors. Jace just smiled and led me up the steps. "You know, Luna, we are gonna make it big here."

"You're pretty stupid to think you'll outshine me, the greatest assassin to ever live."

I looked at Jace for an answer that he obviously did not know. "Huh?" he asked, baffled by the blue haired kid that stood before us, with a girl who had long black hair in a pony.

"You're never going to defeat me because I AM THE GREATES STAR TO EVER LIVE!"

"Here we go again." The girl sounded annoyed as she turned into a chain scythe.

Jace smiled, "Challenge accepted. Luna long range." Within seconds, I was a bow with an arrow loaded that Jace had aimed at the kid. What he said next he said quiet enough that only I could hear. "We are going to do a switch out on him." He launched the arrow, but the boy easily sidestepped out of its range, as expected by the smile on Jace's face.

"You must be pretty stupid to think that a measly bow like that can defeat Black*Star, the greatest assassin ever." He said with a big ego. Jace only laughed at him.

The blue haired boy lunged, the attack aimed at Jace's chest. "NOW!" Jace yelled at me. I turned into my sword form just in time to block the attack. The boy's eyes widened as Jace gave him a taunting smile. The fight went on for at least ten minutes. Jace was letting the blue haired boy win. Soon Jace was cornered against the wall of the DWMA. "Luna, lets switch now."

"Huh?" I heard the blue haired boy say as I returned to my human for and caught Jace, who was now a scythe. The boy stood frozen in shock just long enough for me to hit him in the side of the head with the side of Jace's blade. This attack knocked him to the ground. I stood over him.

"We win!" I proclaimed with a cheery voice.

" How can you look at me so cheerful when you just hit me with a cheap shot?"

Jace returned to human. "You know, you do look like a child." We yelled at each other for at least fifteen minutes before the bell snapped us out of it. When we arrived at the class and Jace dragged me off to the side to sit alone. The teacher had a bolt in his head.

"Jace, how do we deal with a guy who has a screw in his head?" I asked jokingly.

"T-tell me wh-when you f-find out." A pink haired boy said to me, but then looked away when he caught a glimpse of my face, as if he was ashamed of something he said to me. I was confused for a while, until I realized that he was the boy who saved Jace and me from the witch.

"Thank you" I whispered to him. He looked shocked to hear me say that and looked at me with a hint of fear. "Than you for saving me and my brother." I hugged him quickly then left him to freak out.

The teacher looked at Jace, then at me, with a look of amusement. "Ah, the Solar twins, what fascinating subjects you would make in an experiment. You know the story of your family right? How your great grandfather was not born, but created by a witch with a power to strip other witches of their powers. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm professor Stien." I glanced at Jace, slowly becoming aware that the whole class was staring at us. Exactly what Jace had been trying to avoid by sitting in the back of the class.

"Don't mind him, he's crazy." A white haired boy mumbled without looking at us.

"Let's get class started, shall we?" Professor Stien asked, opening a teacher's book. The lesson ended up being about dissecting frogs. A girl named Maka told me that class is almost always about dissecting something. Somehow that didn't surprise me when I considered the scars all over our teachers face.

The hawk girl turned out to be in our class too. Her name was Kami and she was Death the Kid's cousin. The blue haired boy was named Black*Star, no one had to tell me that, but I did have to ask what his weapon's name was. Turned out she was Tsubaki. The pink haired kid was named Crona. I found it cute how he was afraid of everything, but it made me wonder how he could have been the boy who saved us before, but I never questioned it since I was sure he was the one.

Over the next week we had settled into a routine. I usually sat with Crona, Maka, and Tsubaki. Jace sat alone reading all the time. Kami and kid sat with their weapons. Nina, Kami's chain scythe would fight with Patty over whether giraffes or pandas were better animals. Liz always supported her sister, but tried to make her understand why pandas were cool too before she gave up everyday. Black*Star would ramble, un-noticed, to Jace about how he was the best star ever.

One time Crona dropped his book on my hand. It didn't hurt at all, but he felt terrible about it. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" He wailed.

"It's fine, I didn't even feel it." I told him helping he would accept it. He started balling instead. After five minutes I finally pulled him into a hug to calm him down. "Crona, I'm fine."

"You -p-promise?" He squeaked.

"I promise." He finally stopped crying and whipped his tears. Within another five minutes it was as if the whole thing never happened.

The subject of the day was about different types of soul wavelengths and the resonances they can have with other souls. I understood the part about what happens if the wavelengths don't match. One of the partners is burned or the weapon is to heavy for the meister to pick up or something like that. The rest went in one ear and out the other though. It was the same for the rest of the class. I think Jace and Kid were the only ones who even had a clue as to what Stien was saying. Even Maka was lost.

I rested my head on my arms on the desk. If I cant learn anything I might as well sleep some. It didn't really work out to well because Maka nudged me back to attention.

"How many times do I have to say 'huh?' before you understand that I have no clue what you're saying?" The white haired boy I had come to know as Soul asked.

Stien replied with a "Huh?" of his own.


	4. The Test

**Moonlight**

Ch: 4 The Test

I sat in my room in the apartment Jace and I were sharing. I was somewhat small, but perfect because it was mine. The sheets on my bed were purple and my curtains were aqua. I had already covered one wall completely with my drawings. Most of them were of the moon, usually reflecting off of some water. On the desk I was working at sat a vase of three moon flowers.

Jace's room was already a mess. He had books everywhere. Most of them lying open. The book shelf was full and yet there were still many stacks of books on the floor. I had to wonder where he had gotten so many books, but never found the time to ask. Besides the books he was a neat freak though, sometimes going so far as to fold his dirty clothes before putting them in the hamper. Then a week later he would be a slob. I honestly don't get him, and I've known him my whole life, literally.

A petal from the moon flowers fell on my page. I smiled as I brushed it off of the paper. I was done drawing anyways. My finished result was a rose, not the best, but I've never been good at drawing roses. I stood up and tacked it to my wall with the rest of my drawings. "Hey Luna! Are you ready? We are going to be late to school if you don't hurry up!" Jace's voice came from the front door. I sighed, shaking my head.

"Coming!" I called as I grabbed my black backpack. Then I paused to put on my black baseball cap. Jace looked annoyed when I finally made my way to the door. "What?"

"Why do you always take so long?" He asked. The only reply he received was a shrug. That seemed to annoy him a bit to so I came to the conclusion that he was in a bad mood today. The walk to school was painfully silent and I was almost relieved when we ran into Crona, even if he did jump at our presence.

There was a little black dude resting on his head who was attached to his back. He freaked me out for a few seconds. "_Wait, this must be Ragnarok."_ I thought. Maka had told me about him. He was Crona's weapon and part of him. I stuck my hand out to him, which made Crona jump some, "Oh don't be so jumpy, I won't hurt you… anyways. Hello Ragnarok, I'm Luna."

Ragnarok didn't shake my hand. "I know who you are; you're that weird moon girl."

My hand slowly fell to my side. "Oh, Ok." After about a minute of Crona looking like he might cry I hugged him. "I'm glad I have such a great person as you for a friend." I said, hoping it would make him happy, and I wasn't lying. I actually liked having Crona as a friend.

He was shaking his head, but I ignored it. We walked to school silently. After a while Ragnarok and Jace seemed to be getting along alright. They were discussing random facts but all I heard was babbling. Soon Crona peeped "I don't think I can deal with that." But I seemed to be the only one who heard him so I lightly patted his shoulder. He rapped his arms tightly together so I concluded that it was probably best to leave him alone at the time. It was tempting to ruffle his light pink hair. I can't explain why I felt that way, but I could just picture how soft it may be. I looked down trying to clear my head of all thoughts like that.

When we had made it to class Professor Stein had sent Jace and me to Lord Death's office. Something about a lesson. So here we were, looking at each other, confused. What could he want? Turns out he had a special mission for us. Some guy had been defacing tombstones. We were to go to the grave yard tonight and wait for the guy, capture him and turn him in to Lord Death. To me it was obvious that he was just setting this up. He probably wanted to see how Jace and I fight. We would give him a good show.

"And what is the point of this?" I was sitting on a large tombstone; waiting for the 'tombstone defacer' I honestly couldn't understand why we were doing this if it was obviously set up by Lord Death.

"Because Luna." Jace had a huge smile on his face. "We want to show Lord Death how well we can fight."

I nodded " Oh, right, that makes sense." In truth it didn't. It would be a fair fight if the person we were fighting went easy on us since he or she can't kill students.

A snap of twigs made me squeak. "Its ok Luna, it's just me." Jace laid a hand on my shoulder. Then there was another snap. "…But that wasn't."

The guy who came out of the shadows was wearing a ski mask. "I will make you proud my daughter." He said to no one.

Jace and I exchanged glances and whispered in unison. "This is so obviously Death Scythe." Of course that's when the blades came from his arms. "Let's see what you've got." Jace said in a cocky voice. I turned into my sword form and he caught me with one hand and swung at our attacker in one movement.

The attacker blocked and I nearly went flying across the graveyard. The fight went on for about an hour and we were successfully loosing. We did throw off the attacker a bit when we switched meisters. Now I was attacking with Jace in his scythe form. "You up for a soul resonance?" Jace asked.

"Yeah," I focused on Jace's energy. The attacker, who was really Death Scythe, heard Jace's question and positioned himself to take our blow, but was no longer striking at us. "GUENIE HUNTER!" I screamed as Jace's blade enlarged. I ran at Death Scythe and swung Jace at him. Even though I lost my balance and landed flat on my face, I managed to hit him. This seemed to impress him some.

"Not bad for an untrained pair." Death Scythe mumbled as he tied us in rope.

"Do you really have to tie us up?" I grumbled. Jace was face palming and I could tell he was trying to figure out where he had messed up and how he could improve for the next time.

Death Scythe had brought us back to the Death Room where he and Lord Death discussed how we did on our test. They spoke as if we were not in the room and I wasn't the only one who was bugged by that type of ignorance. They told us were we had gone wrong and how we could improve. They used my tripping as an excuses as to why the may not pass us, but we passed after all. Jace and I walked home, both of us silently grumbling to ourselves and I could feel the side of my face that I had landed on starting to swell, which put me in a whiney mood. "I need an ice pack."


	5. Ch 5: Half Lost

**Moonlight**

Ch 5: Half Lost

We had been at the school for half a year now. We fit in just as well as anyone else. As expected I was in the top half of the class while Jace had one of the top three grades. I sat against the wall, drawing in my journal as Jace faought Blackstar. They were both using their soul energy as an attack against each other. Stien supervised the fight while Maka studied the fighting techniques. "Why do they always fight?" His voice was high and shacky. I smiled up at Crona as he sat down next to me. He was still excesivly jumpy, but Crona seems to have warmed up to me a lot. Crona returned the smile, but it faded quickly, he was shaking from what I guessed was some sort of fear.

"Quit your shivering already, they're fighting to pratice you dunshead" Ragnorak was ontop of Crona's head, looking just as annoyed as ever.

"You quit picking on Crona!" I said it a little more loudly then I meant to. The fighting between Ragnorak and Crona had been getting worse every day and I was fed up with it. Crona looked like he was about to cry, probably from my yelling. I hugged him which only caused him to shiver. "I wasnt yelling at you" I whisered and Crona seemed to calm down some. He was a little to warm, like he had a fever, but I was cold so I didnt let go of him. I snuggled up against Crona trying to take in his warmth. This caused him to let out a whimper as Ragnorak said something along the lines of me having a crush on him, but both of us ignored Ragnorak because we were to uncomfortable to saw anything about it. I'm not sure how long it took Ragnorak to dissapear, but when he did Crona raped his arms around me softly.

"AWWW, look at the two love birds."

Crona let out some sort of screatch in response to Jace's words and let go of me. I jumped up and pushed myself into Jace's face, glaring at him. His expression softened some.

"Ok I'm sorry, I take it back" He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't say that again"

"Yeah, we wouldnt want anyone to be embarrased now, would we?" Our eyes shifted to where the voice came from only to find the dog witch, Lassy, sitting on the roof above us. She jumped down onto the landing at the top of the school stairs where we were. Crona was trembling, I think I was too.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here while I'm here!" Blackstar was yelling at the witch at the top of his lungs "I'm the biggest staaar there is here, I can take you out in one blow!"

"Jace" I mumbled, "Her soul, its stroner than all of us combined, how can that be?"

Maka nodded in agreement to what I said, "I'll go get help" She ran off in a heartbeat.

"But wait isn't-" I looked around for Stien "..He's gone" I didn't remember seeing him leave.

Blackstar was yelling as loud as he could while running in for what looked like an attack with his soul wavelenght. Lassy snapped her fingures and a pair of giant black dog jaws snapped on Blackstar, knocking him out. I glanced over at Crona, who looked terrified out of his mind, but he was holing Ragnarak as a sword in his right hand.

"Ready?" I nodded in response to Jace and tranformed into my sword form, knowing that arrows would be useless in this fight. Lassy had a smile that only proved how ammused she was. She kicked Blackstar down the stairs.

"Jay-Jay, you know you can't beat me."

I could feel Jace's anger pulsing through me "_Jace, carful, she's stronger than us_" he nodded at me. Then started swinging me, slashing infront of Lassy, by her stomach, but she dodged each attack.

"Luna, you know what we need to do"

"_No! You know I'm not a good miester_"

"LUNA!" Jace's sudden anger startled me and we switched, now I was holding onto Jace's handle, his scyth blade was around Lasy's waist. I pulled hard, digging his blade into Lassy's skin, drawing blood, but something wasn't right. A black wave surounded us, the force seperating my hand from Jace. I hit the grounded I forced myself to stand up. Jace was siting on the ground, human, some blood dripping down his face. Lassy was laughing at us. "Solar blast" Jace mouthed the comand at me as he stood up. I nodded, Lassy was watching me. My left hand turned into a blade and I could feel my eyes turn cold, Jace's eyes did the same, truning ice blue. Both of us were storing energy within ourselves.

Lassy tilted her head to the side, slightly confused. "NOW!"Jace yelled at me. We ran up to Lassy, our arms conecting around her, the cold energy was intense, something that only a family conncection could make. I turned back into a sword, my blade pressed into Lassy's side. "Solar blast" We both whispered in a monotome voice. The cold energ exited us, leaving Lassy frozen. I returned to human.

"Did we get her?" I asked, but I got my answer. The Black energy once again surrouned us, but this time it pushed us into the ground, leaving Jace knocked out, but alive. I wasn't in any better shape. My eyes slowly drooped shut.

Corna's screaming was what finaly snaped me back into reality. Jace was still out cold on the ground. There was black blood evrywhere, but Crona was alive and still in fighting shape, for now. Lassy had pulled her steal, handmade dagger out on him. The anger seemed to overwhlem me. My left hand once again was a blade. Suddenly I was up off the ground, my hand blade in Lassy's stomach. She used her black shadow magic to push me away, into Crona.

"Luna soul resonance" Crana's voice was weak, it seemed to take a lot out of him to speak. I looked up at him, confued, but he gave me a look as if to say I can trust him. I transformed completely and Crona caught me, instantly sending his soul energy into me. I could feel how strong it was, how it felt like it completed me, but the Ragnoraks energy entered me aswell, including the insanity of the black blood and the turmoil between his soul and Crona's. Crona gasped, probably feeling that I now felt the insanity he dealt with every day. I used it to make the resonance stronger, doing my best not to let it consume me.

When the energy was at it's peak Crona stood up, and swung both me and Ragnorak at Lassy. These technique, it had the same solar energy that Jace and I create, but something else too. Somehow I knew the name "Lunar screatch" My voice was monotone, but both Crona and Ragnorak screamed it at the top of their lungs. Lassy screamed in pain. When the enrgy died down Lassy looked as if she were going to pass out, I was on my feet again, but Crona was passed out of the ground.

The insantiy built up in me, all fear was gone. I cough, a couple drops of black blood coming out onto my hand, but some red blood aswell. I suddenly started punching at Lassy, all I felt was anger and insanity. Lassy was slashing at me with her dagger, but somehow it only scratched me a couple of times. "Luna, no" I glanced at Crona who was barely awake, but looking like he was about to cry. Lassy kicked me and my body hit the outside wall of the school.

My fear was back now, I wanted to run, but I was trapped. Lassy pulled her dagger and plunged it.. into Jace's heart. Jace had jumped infront of me when he woke up and saw me in danger.

"JACE!" I fell to the ground and Jace landed in my arms, but it was too late, he wasn't breathing anymore. Tears were pouring down my face when darkness sounded us. When it was gone Lassy and Jace were gone with it and Crona was in my arms where Jace had been. I pulled Crona up against my chest as I cried. Crona hugged me, crying aswell, but unlike me his crying was silent.


	6. ch 6: Reflection?

**Moonlight**

Ch 6: Reflection?

The funeral was last night. I went, though I don't remember any of it though. They made a shrine for Jace since Lassy took his body. I still can't figure out why a witch would want a dead miester weapon's body.

The whole week had been a fuzz. Crona was avoiding me lately, he would give me a sad look and gravitate to the nearest corner every time he saw me. Somehow I missed having him around, even though he's socially challenged. Crona, he makes me feel safe, like even though I lost everything that had been my life I would make it through, but now he was avoiding me like the plague. It hurt so much. Why was it Crona who I wanted to be around? He's a great friend, but I still don't know him as well as I know Death the kid, or Maka. Why?

I looked up at the doorway to the classroom, Crona was standing there. He looked away as soon as I noticed him. "Why?" I looked down at the paper in front of me, but saw nothing

"Amazing, even her tears fall symmetrically" Kid was sitting next to me.

"What's wrong?" Liz.

I looked up, Kid had a sympathetic look. Does he actually care? Yes, Kid cares about me. I felt the tears come faster now, and I could see them on the paper, same amount of water stain on both sides. This was a result of the tears rolling down both cheeks. My chest felt hard, like it was going to burst. The pain was killing me, I just wanted it to stop. Suddenly my arms where rapped around Kid, "Why won't he even look at me, it hurts I need him, I need all my friends to get over all this" My voice was whiny, so much to the point that I didn't recognize it as me. Kid seemed surprised, but slowly rapped his arms softly around me without a word.

Stien walked into the room, I was only half listening so I didn't catch the words, something about practicing resonating with multiple people.

"Luna, since you don't have a miester I will pair you with Crona for today, Kami and Ox will you join us aswell"

I walked down in a haze and up to Crona. I Tried to look him in the eye, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Remember for this to work you all have to accept each other."

The weapons transformed and the miesters caught them. For this exercise Crona chose not to wield Ragnorak, who for some reason wasn't complaining. In fact I hadn't seen him for the past week. I focused on his soul, it was weak. That couldn't be right.

The resonance started, but electricity shot from me and Crona dropped me. I returned to human form.

"I don't get it, what did I do wrong?" Crona asked.

"What did you do wrong!?" I shot up, in Crona's face. "Let's start by why you have been avoiding me?"

"I-I don't know how t-to deal with this. How do I" He whispered that last part "help someone who lost a brother?" He looked like he was about to cry.

I hugged him, warm and shaking. "Just start by being my friend"

We restarted the resonance and Kami was the leader. Not really a big surprise, she is definitely the leading type. Like before the rest of the day was a blur. Something just didn't feel right about the way I lost Jace. Why did Lassy take him with her when she left?

It was a long, uneventful day, but night finally came. I stopped by a flower shop on the way home. The shop was filled with a bunch of beautiful, vibrant flowers, but that's not what I wanted. In the back, hidden behind the brightest flowers in the shop was a bundle of white and light blue moonflowers. Simple, yet the most beautiful of all in my opinion. I picked them up and brought them to the counter. The shopkeeper looked at me as if I was crazy. Someone placed some money on the counter before I could get any of mine out. I turned around to find Crona standing behind me. He looked nervous, but followed me out of the shop.

"L-Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going... going home?"

"No, I'm going out to the lake, there is something I need to do, I'll be home very late"

"Oh, C-can I come with you?"

"Sorry, I need to do this on my own"

Crona nervously pulled me into a soft hug, taking care not to ruin the flowers. He then stated to walk back to the academy, smiling faintly.

The walk to the lake was long, but soon I was at the same place Mom had taken me and Jace when Dad died. There were a few flower petals drifting up onto the shore. Mom had already been here. For the first time since I lost Jace a smiled, but a tear rolled down my cheek at the same time. It would take a while for me to feel alright again. The moonlight on the lake made the whole place look so peaceful. This was a place where people could go when they need to be alone. I let the flowers that I.. Crona.. bought in the shop go in the water.

The petals floating slowly reminded me that life goes on. Jace would always be a part of me, but I didn't need him anymore. I finally understood why our family had this tradition, it helped us let go of what we lost. Maybe I would be alright. I smiled and looked up at the moon, smiling, somehow I felt closer to it than I ever have before. That's when my reflection caught my attention. My hair curled gently around my face. Skin pale, and hair a dark blond, but something was different. My face looked softer and my eyes slightly more blue, some of the green was gone but somehow that made them stand out more. This was my reflection?

It must have been well past midnight when I got home, but Crona was sitting on the doorstep. When he noticed me he started speaking as fast as he could, like he needed to explain why he was here or he would die.. bad choice of words.

"I just.. I needed, I-I didn't want you to be alone! Not when you're like this" suddenly he was started staring at me. "You... you look so b-b-b-" I put my hand over his mouth and shook my head, then smiled.

"Why don't you come in?"

We ended up sitting, cross-legged, facing each other on the couch, Crona was explaining why he was avoiding me. It had something to do with the day we first encountered each other. His mother was the witch Medusa. When I first saw him he was under her control still. He had nearly killed me that day and when he saw Lassy murder Jace, though she had aimed the blade at me, it reminded him of that night.

"I don't care about that, you are the best friend I've ever had Crona." I almost said that I loved him, why?

Crona smiled, then fell over, asleep, his head on my lap. I sighed, turned off the lamp by the couch and scooted myself down so that his head was on my chest. Soon I was asleep aswell.


	7. ch 7: Consolation?

**Moonlight**

**Ch: 7 Consolation?**

Crona slept soundly for the whole night. The sunlight was just starting to spill through the living room windows. Normally Jace would have woke me up by now, but without him I was still half asleep. Unable to move, but aware of all I was hearing.

Crona's breathing was soft and quiet, though even. For some reason it was comforting to me. His excessive warmth only made it harder for me to force myself to wake up. My body was sore from sleeping all night on the couch. I ignored it. Being here with Crona in such a peaceful way was so comforting, I wish I could be here forever.

Crona's breathing changed pace, it became more heavy and less often. Soon he let out a sort of surprised squeaking noise while he pushed himself off of me. He must of woken up to find that his head was resting on my breasts. I would have laughed if I could move. It's probably a good thing I couldn't. He was sort of whimpering, as if he was embarrassed by something. He let out a sigh of relief when someone knocked on the door. The warmth left me when he got off the couch to answer the door.

"Maka?"

"Crona? What are you doing here?" Maka's voice was filled with shock

"I.. I came over to s-see if Luna was alright last night. I guess I, I must have fallen asleep."

Maka made that sort of hum noise she makes when she nods. Her footsteps filled the room, stopping by the couch. "She looks so sad" She paused for a second. "Will you bring this to the kitchen for me? I made it so Luna wont have to cook for a while."

"Sure" There was a sound of rustling plastic rap as Maka passed what ever she had made to Crona. Crona's footsteps disappeared to the kitchen. I wanted to thank Maka for trying to help. She really is a great friend, so sweet and caring, thoughtful too. Crona returned.

"Her house is nice" His speaking was soft, obviously trying not to wake me up.

"Looks like half the gang is already here." Kid's voice came from the front door, it must not have been closed. Maka shushed him.

Kid's footsteps joined Maka and Crona. "Oh, she's asleep. Hmm... asymmetrical." I felt Kid's hands move some of my hair out of my face, then back over to the other side. Kid made a grunt of frustration. This continued for about ten minutes. "There, perfectly symmetrical.. beautiful, just beautiful." Maka was chuckling in the background.

Finally I managed to open my eyes. "I guess you guess haven't realized that I can hear every word that you are saying." Kid ran off into the bathroom mumbling something about how unfit he was to be in our presence. Maka watched him with some combined expression of shock and annoyance. Crona was simply looking down at his face blushing. The site of it made my cheeks feel hot, like someone lit a campfire under each of them.

"Why don't I make us some breakfast." Maka went off into the kitchen. Soon the sound of frying eggs filled the house.

I returned my attention back to Crona. "Thanks for coming over last night, it really made a difference."

"Mhm" Crona nodded with a slight smile.

I got up to try to convince Kid to come out of the bathroom, but gave Crona a hug on the way. He made a slight whimper sound for a second, but then hugged me back. I smiled.

I knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Kid, please, there is nothing wrong with you, come out of there."

"No! I don't deserve to live, I'm a stupid idiot who doesn't even have symmetrical hair. There are white stripes on one side but not the other, who has hair like that? I'll tell you, asymmetrical trash."

I sighed, how did this turn into a discussion on whether or not Kid's hair is symmetrical? I opened the the door to find Kid sprawled out on the floor.

"Get your butt out there." I picked up Kid's arms and pulled him out into the living room. He didn't resist which surprised me. Maka was setting up the table. She sighed when she saw me dragging Kid out to the table. Crona looked like he wanted to help, but was afraid I wouldn't accept the offer.

Eventually Maka and I managed to get the four of us all at the table to eat breakfast. I watched in amazement as Kid took equal bites from both sides, keeping the food on his plate symmetrical throughout the whole meal. Maka made us eggs and hash-browns.

"This is an incredible meal, thank you Maka." Crona was looking at Maka almost like she was the brightest thing in his world. I felt a pang of sadness, only my dad had ever looked at me like that, at least not that I've noticed, since my dad had been alive.

I felt a tear fall down my check. "Luna!?" Crona looked at me worried, so I forced a smile. He calmed a little, but I don't think he bought the smile.

"So, Luna, what do you think of a formal at the school." Kid asked me.

"Sounds nice"

"Dad thought it would be a good pick-me-up considering what has happened lately, but I thought we should ask your opinion before going through with it." He was smiling at me.

With the permission of Lord Death Crona moved out from the dungeons at the school and into the apartment with me. The only reason that he allowed this was because I was now officially Crona's weapon, along with Ragnorak, since he was the only miester who doesn't get electrocuted trying to wield me.

We both agreed that Jace's room should be left as it is for the time being so Crona's new bed had been placed in the corner of my room. It was nice to wake up to him smiling at me and willing to help cook breakfast every morning. I was finally starting to feel like I could be complete without Jace.


	8. Ch: 8 Moved On?

**Moonlight**

**Ch: 8 Moved On?**

( Author's Note: Since it has been practically a year since I've updated this story there are probably going to be inconsistencies )

With the permission of Lord Death Crona moved out from the dungeons at the school and into the apartment with me. The only reason that he allowed this was because I was now officially Crona's weapon, along with Ragnorak, since he was the only meister who doesn't get electrocuted trying to wield me. It was fun being duel wielded with Ragnorak, we had very interesting soul resonances.

We both agreed that Jace's room should be left as it is for the time being so Crona's new bed had been placed in the corner of my room. It was nice to wake up to him smiling at me and willing to help cook breakfast every morning. I was finally starting to feel like I could be complete without Jace.

About a month after the incident of losing Jace the academy dance was set to occur. Actually I was quite excited for it. It would be a great break from all the drama and pain. As expected Maka would be going with Soul, but she was going to pick up Crona early too to take him to dinner with them, Tsubaki, and Black Star. I have no idea if Liz and Patty were going, but Kid had asked me.

It was so sweet really, he was so worried about whether or not he was symmetrical and proper. It was quite entertaining actually. And so sweet too. Of course I said yes, Kid is cute after all.

Before leaving Crona gave me a hug, then Maka and Soul joined in on it. It made Crona tremble slightly. I giggled, "You better go, don't want to be late meeting the others."

"Right," Maka took Crona and Soul by the hands and ran off with them.

I took this chance alone to get ready for Kid. My dress was a deep purple, poofing out at the knees and with long sleeves. I wore it with one of those black style outside corsets. After that I went to work on my hair, it has to be perfectly symmetrical after all. When I was ready my hair was half up in a bun with the rest falling to my shoulders. I sighed, missing how Jace would take the opportunity to tease me about being so superficial.

_Ding Dong _I went to answer the door. As expected it was Kid. He always wears a tux, yet somehow he looked so incredibly handsome tonight. I could feel my cheeks going red. He chuckled "You look so beautiful Luna." It seemed as if he was trying not to mess anything up.

I just smiled, "Ready to go?" He nodded and offered his hand out to me, and I took it, still smiling like an idiot.

The dance was absolutely amazing. Soul looked so handsome in his tux, but uncomfortable. Black Star's tux only made him look like a little kid so Tsubaki in her fancy red dress almost looked like his chaperone. Maka was elegant in her white dress with flowers in her hair. Lastly, Crona looked so cute in his black slacks and white button up shirt.

The night was long and I danced a lot with Kid, though some with Crona and Soul as well. We all had a great time and just let loose, stress fading away.

During the last song I was slow dancing with Kid. My head was rested on his chest and had I not been standing I probably would have fallen asleep like that. Kid lifted my head by his hand under my chin, leaned in, and pressed his lips softly to mine. It was my first kiss and I'm sure my face was bright red, after all my heart was racing as if it wanted to jump out of my chest. Kid smiled at me with a slight chuckle.

"CRONA!?" It was Maka's voice.

I turned to her, then followed her gaze to see Crona passed out on the floor. I would have run to him, but the teachers had already surrounded him and Kid's arms were still firmly around my waist. I could tell by his trembling that he was just as worried and shook up as I was.


	9. Ch: 9 Is he Gone?

**Moonlight**

**Ch: 9 Is he Gone?**

"CRONA!?" It was Maka's voice.

I turned to her, then followed her gaze to see Crona passed out on the floor. I would have run to him, but the teachers had already surrounded him and Kid's arms were still firmly around my waist. I could tell by his trembling that he was just as worried and shook up as I was.

I managed to pull myself from Kid's arms, though it was hard since Kid is fairly strong. I had to push my way through the crowd just to be able to see Crona.

"Luna!" Kid grabbed onto my arm, but I didn't react to him.

I elbowed the rest of my way through the other students and teachers, Kid still gripping my arm, until I was able to sit next to Crona. Maka was on my left, Soul on her other side, and Kid was on my right.

"What's wrong" Maka asked professor Stein in a trembling voice. Crona's skin was very pale, it looked cold. If it wasn't for the fact that I could see his chest rising with his breath I would have thought he was dead. Still, he didn't seem far from it. I could feel Kid's hands wiping my cheeks, I must have been crying.

"Take a look at his Soul and Ragnarok's" Stein suggested.

I did as he said, and so did Maka. "Crona's soul is stronger than Ragnarok's, that can't be right"

"It is, Ragnarok's soul is weakening, fading, I wouldn't be shocked if before too long he is gone completely."

"But why is the affecting Crona?" I asked

"I don't know for sure, but I bet it has something to do with the fact that Crona and Ragnorak have been one for their entire lives. I can't guarantee that Crona will make it out of this alright."

Maka started sniffling... no, she had been before, but now I noticed it. Professor Stein picked Crona up, taking him to the nurses office I guess.

Soul pulled Maka into his arms as she cried. I looked around, in some sort of state of shock. Black Star looked equally as shocked and Tsubaki was trying to hide her crying. Kid straightened his tie as he stood up, holding his hand out to me. I simply stared at him.

"Come on Luna, you need to get home" He insisted.

"But..." I tried to form a protest.

"Please don't fight me on this."

I nodded slightly and took his hand. Kid pulled me up to my feet and, still holding my hand, lead me back to the apartment I call home. He opened the door for me. The place looked so small, yet so empty and lifeless. There was a stack of Jace's book in the corner, and in the other corner one of Crona's pillows. I could almost image him huddled there, he says he feels the safest in corners.

Suddenly I was sobbing uncontrollably. I felt like I had lost everything that ever was important to me. Saying nothing Kid picked me up, carried me to the couch, and sat with me on his lap. Kid held me tightly in his arms, stroking my hair. Why was he still here, wouldn't he want to go home? Then it hit me, I have Kid still. Kid is mine and he cares about me, he'll help me through this. I gripped onto him tightly, trying to calm down.

I guess I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning and I was waking up still in his arms. He was still completely out, so I pulled myself gently from him to go get dressed for school. I brushed my hair out, not caring to pay attention to it. Everything I did was slow, I guess I was still in a state of shock.

When I came back into the living room Kid looked at me and grumbled slightly.

"What?"

"Your hair... its not symmetrical."

"If you care about it that much you are free to fix it."

That was a bit of a mistake to say, because Kid stood up, came over to me, and starting rearranging my hair. It took him about ten minutes for him to be satisfied with it.

"OK, happy? We are late for school now" I said with a hint of a whine.

Kid seemed a bit shocked by this. "I thought you'd want to take a day off, you know considering recent events."

I shook my head, "No, I think going to school is better, it'll keep me distracted."

Kid simply nodded, and took my hand in his. We walked like this all the way to school. It was strange, because of this I had very conflicting feelings. I was so worried about Crona, but I was also happy because I had Kid with me.

When we got to school we went straight to the nurses office to check on Crona. He was still passed out and Ragnorak was still growing weaker. Kid put his hand around my waist to guide me away, "This isn't good for you right now" he said to me.

He took me out to the main entrance, he said he needed to determine if I was emotionally stable enough to handle class today. Maybe it was just a lie to get more alone time with me, though I doubt it, he looked too upset to be thinking of that. I think really, what was going on was the he needed to calm himself down over this. I could be wrong though, I was still just figuring out how to read him.

Suddenly Spirit, the Death Scythe, ran past us, followed by a group of students. Kid and I followed to see what the commission was about.

Coming up the stairs was a student we hadn't seen in a while. He looked to weak and I could see that his soul was damaged, but I could still tell who it was. I knew him all to well.

It was Jace.


End file.
